Time of Magic
by Lordheaven
Summary: They thought he was their friend. They all thought they knew him. They were all wrong. His thirst for knowledge set him on a different path. He chose not play by the rules of others. He chose his own. And thus Hail Harry Potter, the lord master of all magic, the new Merlin.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and various publishers own the Harry Potter universe but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Set after the third year of Hogwarts/Powerful Dark Harry**

* * *

**Ye Jasper Heartmort**

**They thought he was their friend. They all thought they knew him. They were all wrong. His thirst for knowledge set him on a different path. He chose not play by the rules of others. He chose his own. And thus Hail Harry Potter, the lord master of all magic, the new Merlin.**

* * *

**Where is Harry Potter?**

Harry held in his hands the last of the time turners. He took it off Hermione without her noticing. His heart desired nothing more but the truth once and for all. Dumbledore was unlikely to tell him out of some misplaced concern.

Twelve years ago his world disappeared. He wanted to know why. It is time he learnt. It is time he took matters in his own hands. It was time he wrote his own way. And the time turner was his greatest tool.

He had just one problem of which he learnt recently – the magical trace. It was the magical way of tracking. He needed to neutralize it and then he will have his way with the world of wizards. And thus he needed to infiltrate the Ministry for Magic and get rid of this little but annoying problem.

The Ministry of Magic had all sorts of defenses but Harry stood determined. His first task was his precious relatives – his uncle, his aunt and cousin. He has to deal with them first with anyone knowing about it and he had the perfect plan.

Harry put the time turner in his pocket. A dark smile crossed his face. He took one last look at his room in the Gryffindor tower. He will miss it. That was certain. But all things come to an end eventually. His trunk was ready and packed. He left the room for breakfast and then straight to the train.

* * *

The Great Hall stood packed with students and divided in four tables each for a house. His house was as always very noisy. He participated where he thought proper. It was not much surprising though. The House and the Quidditch Cups were in their possession. Slytherin's table displayed its usual disgust of this fact.

The feast ended and everyone headed for the train. The carriages left them on the platform. Everyone wished the other goodbye and boarded. Harry found his way to a cart away from his friends. Strange, Harry thought, for the first time he will not go with them but times change.

The voyage was mostly uneventful. Harry continued ironing the details of his new plan. The only thing he had to deal with was Hermione. She found him. Apparently they worried not that he cared much.

"There you are." She said as she approached him. "We thought you did not find us."

He eyed her slightly annoyed. But he knew she could not help it. She was the know it all in the group.

"And what you worried?" Harry replied with an irritated voice. "Hermione, my world doesn't revolve around you two you know."

"I did not say it did."

"And yet you combed the train to find old dear me? I'm fine. I just need alone time. That's all."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Do you mind?" Harry said indicating the conversation is over and he wants his alone time.

Hermione looked slightly alerted but nodded and walked away. She threw him another look of concern and left the cart.

Harry felt sorry for a moment of being so abrupt with her. She was great help during this year. She did not deserve his bad mood. But his newfound determination reasserted itself. He was on a quest for the truth no matter what. He would not let anything deter him now.

The train pulled off at King Cross' Station. His uncle waited impatiently on the sides away from any freaky and abnormally dressed people. He and his aunt did not like the world of magic and Harry was certain it was something personal at least for Aunt Petunia. Soon he will have his answers.

"Come on, let's go." His uncle Vernon said and pulled his things. He placed the trunk in the car and slammed the door almost at Harry's face but Harry did not care. They drove in silence to home. Home, it was hardly the right word but it is where he lived for now.

All of Harry's books and things got locked away as always. His uncle was unlikely to change but Harry did not care for that either. There was a brief talk before dinner and then Harry was alone in his room.

"Finally," He exclaimed relieved.

He took out a parchment and a pen and started writing. Once finished, he folded the paper and called on Hedwig, his faithful owl.

"Deliver this to Bogrod at Gringotts and wait for his reply." Harry said and put the letter. Hedwig gently pinched his hands and flew off. Harry then lied on his bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Aunt Petunia rather rudely woke him up. Even this did not bother him much. He ignored all her comments and even thanked her dumbfounded her greatly. Today he planned to unnerve them all.

"What are you up to boy?" Uncle Vernon barked when he thanked for the great breakfast.

"Is politeness a crime?" Harry replied.

"No," Vernon said still eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't think I had the chance of saying properly how grateful I'm for everything you and Aunt Petunia have done for me these past twelve years. I wish I was not such a burden for you but somehow I think you will always see me that way and it is alright. I understand."

Uncle Vernon stood speechless. He hardly knew what to say. His nephew's new approach was something new to him. He noticed the usual fear he instituted in the boy was no longer present in his eyes and it frightened him even more. He was certain Harry was up to something.

"Anyway," Harry continued. "Thank you for everything, uncle, I shan't forget it and doubtful you would too though I'm certain you will try your best. I shall leave you now to your paper. It is probably far more fascinating than me."

And he left his stupefied uncle and returned to his room. On the way he picked up his magic books and one in particular. He smuggled it the night before leaving school. It had advanced magic spells and potions. He needed one potion in particular – the aging potion.

It was somewhat scary to see what he would like when he becomes seventy-seven but it was essential to his plan and besides he did not want anyone to recognize him. The ingredients were not easy to find. He needed also to disguise his intentions thus he needed a lot of other ingredients.

The potion itself was complicated as hell. He doubted many used it though. In the book he read the last person to use it was the father of Magic, Merlin. He was not Merlin but he will use it too. Sadly the potion needed long time to brew but he had all summer for that and he also needed a place to brew it.

The other thing he needed was his uncle out of his hair. He spent some time researching the worst place his uncle would send him or could send him to for the summer. He was certain his suspicion levels will hit the roof but he could easily persuade him. He knew his weak spots.

Later in the evening Hedwig returned with a letter. Harry promptly opened it and started reading .Bogrod was not thrilled of Harry's plans but it was his vault and he could do what he wanted with it. Harry was certain at some point Bogrod will tell Dumbledore but this was part of his plans anyway so it was not much of a concern.

Harry left his room and entered the living room. His uncle was in his favorite chair watching the late night news. Harry made his presence known.

"What do you want boy?"

"I have a proposal beneficial for your sanity uncle. And the peace and quiet in the house,"

"What?"

"Just hear me out."

Harry put his most scared face and gingerly sat opposite him. His uncle's eyes studied him very suspiciously. Harry smiled in and began his proposal. As expected his uncle's suspicions hit the roof but Harry's passionate talk subdued them. His uncle got pensive. Harry knew he would find his arguments most compelling.

"We will talk tomorrow about this." His uncle decided.

"Yes, of course," Harry said and left. Outside the living room, his smile was victorious. His idea was simple and brilliant, and his uncle easy prey for it.

He wanted to spend his summer in a summer camp. The summer camp had the worst reputation possible. There the campers got beaten and disciplined for any mistake, any wrong behavior, and it were everything his uncle dreamed for him. And the place was perfect for Harry's idea. He also learnt that place had a wizard as a watch guard. So any spells he does the Ministry will not know who did them.

* * *

The next morning, his uncle came in first in his room. Aunt Petunia followed shortly. They both still looked suspicious given Harry's description of last night. He had convinced his uncle it was the most exciting place to be. He had no doubt they did their research and discovered it was the place they dreamed for Harry to be .

"We spoke with the camp." Uncle Vernon began. Harry remained cool. "They wait for you to come as soon as possible."

"You can pack your things but your school trunk stays here. No funny business there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied with a dose of fear and obedience.

"Good," Uncle Vernon barked. "Be ready in ten minutes. We leave then." And he left the room with Petunia at his heels.

Harry's victorious smile danced on his lips. Yes, he wanted to shout but had to contain his happiness. He put up his bag. He readied everything long before they came to his room. He had everything he needed – the book of advanced spells, his wand, the time turner, his father's cloak and clothes he put over for when his uncle and aunt wanted to check the bag's content.

"Boy," His uncle shouted.

Harry left his room. Reaching downstairs he saw the leering look of his cousin. He was certain he enjoyed the news immensely. Harry held his disguise mask perfectly and got in the car.

Uncle Vernon did not speak to him during the trip though he threw him suspicious looks now and then. Harry maintained his cover perfectly. It was not difficult though. He spent so many years learning how.

* * *

They reached the camp before nightfall. Uncle Vernon pulled over before the front gates and knocked. The gates opened and he drove the car in. Everything was as he read it: dismal looking houses with leaking roofs, the grass wild at most places, the trees scary as hell. Vernon stopped before the camp's office.

A very strict looking woman in camp's uniform greeted him. "Is this the boy?" She asked with shrilled voice. It was enough to spook anyone.

"Yes," Vernon replied. "Miss Canworth, I presume?"

"Yes," She replied. "The boy's name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Vernon replied and looked down at Harry whose eyes hit the ground immediately. "Get your bag, boy!"

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Harry replied with silent terror.

"Come to my office."

"What for?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Some papers need signing." Miss Canworth replied and turned on her heels. Vernon had no choice but follow her. "Potter, you wait here." She barked before they entered inside her office.

"Yes, Miss,"

"Mistress,"

"Yes, Mistress,"

Harry scanned the camp. It was just as advertised – dismal and with all discipline laws his uncle wanted for delinquent boys and girls. Of course no one in his right mind would volunteer for this place but Harry had an agenda and he needed peace and quiet. He doubted peace and quiet quite covered this place but it was better than home.

The office door opened and his uncle came out. He seemed slightly annoyed probably because of the delay but in overall happy. He reached the car and got in. "I shall come to pick you up in eight weeks, boy. Don't make me wait for you." And he drove away without another word.

* * *

"Potter,"

Harry wheeled around and faced Miss Canworth. "Mistress,"

"This way,"

He had to put some effort to keep with her. She walked very briskly as though she had an army of angry centaurs chasing her. They reached a small house whose roof was miraculously still present. The door though put some resistance to Miss Canworth's efforts to open it but she succeeded and they entered in. Harry half expected no beds or rats but was pleasantly surprised. The room was not bad at all.

"This is your house key. Do not lose it." Miss Canworth said and handed him a rusty key.

"Thank you, Mistress," Harry said.

"Necessary food, you will get only when you earn it. Is this understood?"

"It is crystal clear, Mistress."

"No pets in here too,"

"Of course,"

"Now to bed," Miss Canworth said. "And welcome to Camp Swamp Heaven. The morning starts at six o'clock sharp." And she also left without another word.

Swamp, a thought crawled in Harry's mind. Swamps have snakes. This was good as he can talk to snakes. No pets, he had no problem with that but snakes were hardly pets. No, they were tools.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. "Lacarno inflamare," Blue flames shot from the wand and fire danced in the house. Tomorrow will tell whether the Ministry knows he used magic today or not. If they did not then his plans will take fruit soon but if they did he will have to think of something else.

He was certain though they will shortly know he was no longer with the Dursleys. He had his suspicions Dumbledore watched him as did the Ministry. But all this did not matter at all as everything was within the rules. He climbed into bed. Today was a successful day.

* * *

The morning came quickly. The time was five thirty. He climbed out of bed and had the chance to truly look at his new place. Night time was not perfect to assess his hut. It was as his noticed yesterday surprisingly clean.

It had one wooden table and two such chairs, and a small sofa. His bed was comfortable though not as comfortable as the one in Gryffindor Tower. It also had a bathroom and a bath with a shower. There was one wardrobe for his clothes and a night table. A small boxed area was left for the kitchen.

He examined that one more carefully and smiled. It suited his needs perfectly as it stood secluded and it was not visible from the front door. On that side of the house the forest began.

There was also a small garden Harry supposed he could call it. It had grown thick with weeds but it presented perfect disguise for visiting snakes.

He dressed up and washed up. He left his house and locked the door. He reached the camp's office where he saw the other delinquents. They looked shabbier than him and much more scared of the mistress and much hungrier. Speaking of hunger he had to do something about this. He did not come here to starve.

"Listen up!" Miss Canworth spoke loudly attracting everyone's attention. "This camp's mission is to bolster discipline and obedience. The latter is necessary as you have to learn to respect your elders otherwise chaos will ensue. Discipline will help you to put your lives in order, and it will strengthen you. With its help you can face any challenge in life."

There was silence following this greeting. Miss Canworth eyed everyone and then satisfied continued.

"I should tell you now. I tolerate no delinquency of any kind. I tolerate no weakness. You are here to learn not cry like a baby. You will suck it up and you will get through it. Dedication will yield its rewards delinquency punishment. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Mistress,"

Miss Canworth looked down. Only Harry had replied loud and clear. The others apparently were too shy or too afraid to speak up. They locked eyes and Harry held his ground. He faced and still faces the darkest of all wizards. This camp was piece of cake in comparison.

"Good," Miss Canworth said and turned her attention to the rest of the group. "Exercises and tasks after breakfast! Follow me to the tent." She climbed down and led them to the breakfast tent. It was away from the houses.

Solid branches held the large and fully covered tent. Inside there were wooden tables and a platform with one other table. Harry figured it was for Miss Canworth or whoever was in charge of discipline and order at the given day.

Breakfast consisted of a bowl of cereals with milk or chocolate, a piece of bread and a fruit (apples, mandarins, grapes or dates). Harry found this rather generous. He expected less but again the camp Swamp had its surprises.

Breakfast over Miss Canworth outlined the activities for the day. Again, Harry stood surprised. The tasks were lengthy but not too hard. He wondered why most campers were so gloomy this morning. He imagined there was more to the day's agenda. Anyway he always thought discipline is easily achieved through hard work. Perhaps the others were afraid of working all day. They should definitely have a go at Hogwarts in detention.

The day for Harry was uneventful in every aspect. He completed his task before anyone else and was the first relieved. He got his well-earned dinner and returned to his house. There he found a delivery from Gringotts. Bogrod had come around.

In the box he got there was a small cauldron and basic potion related tools. In the package was also a journal covering all forms of ingredients used in today's potion making or at least the legal ones. For the other ingredients that were not there he needed another source and he quickly thought of one. He did visit rather unexpectedly the shop after all (Borgin's) when his first use of floo powder ended in the wrong fireplace.

He took out a parchment and started writing. When he finished he pondered whose name to put as it was not wise to advertize Harry Potter buying things from a dark arts shop. He had to think of a new name. A name they will all soon come to know.

"The Magic Lord," Harry thought aloud. "Nah, I'm not that good yet." He stood up and started pacing around thinking. He stopped and took out the book of advanced spells. He needed inspiration.

The trouble was his name did not make a good anagram. Voldemort's on the other hand was perfect. By midnight he came up with only one thing he found suitable enough. It was old style a bit but it would do. He put the name on the envelope and sent it. By this time tomorrow he will have everything he needed for the potion.

The potion will take a month to brew. It was as complex as the shape shift (Polyjuice) potion but it was worth it. Most ingredients were somewhat expensive but his vault money will cover it. He went to bed and was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day he was once more the best of the group though he could hardly wait for the evening. Once he was back at his house he found his order delivered. He checked the ingredients and nodded satisfied.

He got the fire on and the cauldron up and about. He held the book of advanced spells and potions and began after the instructions. The first phase was easy enough. His first concern was in the form of Miss Canworth. She was way too nosy. He needed her out of his hair too so he began practicing memory charms.

He found that when he focused the spells and charms came naturally to him. He imagined it was because he had a goal now and no one to bother him. He found in the book several useful defensive charms and hexes. He implemented them almost immediately. His dwelling stood protected now.

Ironically the Ministry did not come to bother him with the fact that he used magic outside of school as in the days to follow he found out why. It was the place he chose. It was more of a coincidence but he welcomed it. The place was once ground for the Institute of Magic and thus the original defenses were still active.

And so two weeks passed rather eventful. His memory charms got good and Miss Canworth was out of his hair for good. Of course he thought of one other spell he could get to jail if used on another being – the Imperius curse. He figured though he needed to learn it. The Death Eaters used it all the times and so did the Dark Lord (so why not him).

He tried the spell mostly on insects and spiders. The first attempt, the sensation was strange. It felt like the spell flowed from his mind into the mind of the insect. He met no resistance at all. He imagine though with a human it will be different. The feeling was relaxing thus the spell calmed the mind of its target and commanded it to do whatever.

The Imperius curse was useful though. He needed it when he goes to the Ministry. He needs to have his trace removed. He did not want the Ministry to track his movements otherwise his beautiful plan will get much more complicated than necessary.

* * *

One day he decided to test it on the guard that was an old man and wizard (though wizard was a strong word. The man was just like Filtch). No one usually paid any attention to him and thus no one will suspect anything fishy. Harry chose his moment well. He pointed his wand and whispered: "Imperio!"

The sensation flowed from his mind down his hand and through the wand it connected with his target's mind. All sensations of surprise and resistance melted away. Harry had absolute control over him. The wizard's expression was a bit vacant but that was normal. Harry smiled.

"One foot up," He commanded and the wizard obeyed. "Jump," And the wizard started jumping on one foot. "Tap your head," And again the wizard obeyed. After a few other things, Harry released him and told him to go by his business as usual but left him under his command. The sensation remained strange over the next days. It was like a corner of his mind kept contact with the target.

The wizard had one perfect use to deflect anyone coming for him. He was to tell them there was no Harry Potter in the camp. He imagined Dumbledore would send Hagrid and so when Hagrid visits he would find he is not there and go back to Dumbledore and well it will create the necessary diversion.

This precipitated the need to change the registry too. Miss Canworth did not put any resistance to the Imperius curse either. She changed the registry and so there was no Harry Potter in camp Swamp Heaven. Harry was free for now.

At the first day of the third week, Hagrid came. Harry saw him from afar but his wizard told him no Potter. Hagrid got confused as he usually did when confronted with difficult to swallow information. He scratched his head several times but then left. Harry smiled.

Now he was certain Dumbledore will call his aunt and uncle to confirm the place. When they do not find him again he figured Dumbledore would come personally. He would check the registry and find no Potter in it. Harry needed to remove the Imperius curse and apply the memory charms as soon as possible so when Dumbledore visits there will be no trace of foul play.

"It is good to be a wizard." Harry said.

He continued practicing spells, charms, enchantments and curses. He got better at some of them. There were others of course that presented a challenge but he figured with practice he would master them.

Harry also made contact with the local snakes. As it turned out they were magical ones and suited his needs perfectly. He got them to circle his house as grotesque form of guardians. With Dumbledore soon to come he had to remove the magic protections. He did not want the headmaster to sense them.

His days got easier. He got Miss Canworth to basically forget he existed and thus she did not bother him much. He changed the name in the registry with the one he thought of. Of course he still attended the daily activities. He wanted the children to know he was there. One never knows if Dumbledore would not try speaking with them so he used his new name with them. His forehead scar needed hiding too but fortunately his hair had grown much so it was mostly invisible.

* * *

Today's activity was rather simple if somewhat lengthy. Harry did not mind though. The hard work was perfect way to keep fit.

"Jasper,"

Harry remembered that voice. It belonged to a girl his age. Of all the other children she was the only one he could have a decent conversation with. Usually Harry had great difficulty with girls and well boys too (making friends that is). In his early age, no one wanted to speak with him. Only at Hogwarts he did make friends but still only girl spoke with him and he thought of her as a dude – Hermione.

"Joan,"

"Can we do this together?"

"Sure why not,"

The truth was he enjoyed her company. It made him forget about everything else. Of course she did not know he was a wizard but this did not matter at all. They talked about trivial muggle things and the camp chores.

He learnt though she lived in Brighton and loved the sea, and boats, and everything else maritime. He father took her on a trip every year except this one. She lived with him and her stepmother. Apparently she never knew her mother as she died giving birth to her. Her stepmother was the equivalent of Aunt Petunia so Harry sympathized.

She learnt of Harry's predicament too though he did not show his real name to her. He did not to risk it. His life was enough complicated to make hers as well too. And so they had much in common. Harry was hungry for knowledge though so he asked her about anything he could think of. He absorbed the given knowledge. It was good to know something more than just Surrey and Hogwarts, and the occasional visit to London, which included Diagon Alley and King's Cross station.

"You look forward to going back to school?" Joan asked as they finished their task together.

"Not really," Harry replied.

"Why? You said you enjoyed yourself."

"That was last year." Harry said. "And it did not end well."

"Yes, you mentioned that bad boy Malfoy."

"Among others," Harry nodded. "Let's not talk about schools."

"Alright,"

They presented the labor of today to Miss Canworth and she awarded them the 'excellent' food quota. They went together. They had a spot in the forest that was a small glade where they could enjoy the delight of the food and talk some more.

The evening came quickly and they returned to the camp side. Harry bid her goodbye and went to his house. He closed the door after himself with happy thoughts in mind. He was feeling something he could not describe. He figured it was infatuation or maybe even love. Nah, he was too young for that or was he.

His thoughts did not dwell into his task even once today. He did not think even for one moment of wizards and magic until she brought up the school theme. He crashed on his bed and stared at the roof. Girls, he shook head but his happy smile did not leave his lips. He fell asleep before he knew it.

* * *

He woke up early the next day. His first task was to wash and check on the potion. The latter was almost ready. There were just these last ingredients to add in two days time and brew for two days more and presto the potion's ready as it would the antidote. His task then gets even more complicated. He has to scout the ministry and find out who takes care of the magical trace. This will need a lot of stealth work, lots of Imperius curses, and memory charms.

He suddenly realized a hole in his plan. He had no place covert enough to stay in London. He needed a magical dwelling where he could do magic and his trace will stay hidden from praying eyes. He thought of renting a room in the Leaky Cauldron but the trouble was everyone went there. So he thought of a place on Knocturne Alley. He doubted any of his friends and teachers would approve but it did not matter.

He took out a parchment and began writing. He addressed it to Borgin regarding some more expensive ingredients and a general info on rooms on Knocturne Alley. When Hedwig returned from her hunt he attached the letter and sent her.

He left the house for the day and spent it again with Joan. He found he was not the only one blushing. She blushed too in his presence. So, Harry thought, it was not one-sided. Their friendship or relationship bolstered with the passing days. And Harry's life was perfect in every aspect.

Borgin returned his howl and presented him some choices. The prices were high but Harry did not care. He needed a place to stay. He sent back Hedwig to book his new room for the next week. The potion was almost ready. He had added the last ingredients. He only had to wait now.

The last night he spent with Joan in her house. She invited him and he said yes. Her house was mostly like his but with girl stuff. Miss Canworth under any other circumstances would have said no but Harry had his ways. Oh, no he did not curse her or anything. He simply pointed out how good a team they were (with Joan) and Miss Canworth ceded.

Joan was very apt in cooking the 'excellent' quota food. She had placed some plates on the table Harry not from where she had them and two candles. She served the dinner and then sat to enjoy it. They ate in silence would be a lie. They kept conversing about different things until the candles almost burnt out.

Harry enjoyed immensely the evening. He even kissed her goodbye (on the cheek of course) and left. His mind was in the clouds and the real of dreams. Joan brought unexpected joy to the general grimness that was his life. It also gave him courage to do what he planned.

* * *

The very next morning the potion was ready. There was still no sign of Dumbledore but Harry did not want to wait for the headmaster. He took a goblet and filled it with the potion and then with a brave look in his eyes poured down his throat the contents. It was not tasty it was rather disgusting but he swallowed it bravely.

He felt immediately the effects of the potion. His body wriggled and changed. His hair grew and he sensed he had a beard now. The latter grew too and he could see it was long though not as long as that of the headmaster. His vision was unexpectedly better. He did not need his glasses anymore. He looked at his hands. They were hands of an old man though rather well-preserved.

He tried the voice and discovered with satisfaction it had changed too. He went to the mirror and took a look at himself. He looked very funny in his current clothes as they did match neither his height nor his look. He found the right clothes and changed. Now it was better.

His scar, Harry sighed relieved, was barely visible. His many wrinkles covered it. The surprising thing was he did not feel any ache or pain he would expect an old man to feel. Actually he felt very good and still quite agile. This had its advantages. He walked around his house to find out all his strengths and weaknesses. He stopped satisfied.

"Massster…" A hissing sound interrupted him.

Harry turned and saw one of the patrolling snakes enter.

"Speak," Harry commanded in parslemouth.

"The white bearded wizard just arrived. He is at the front gate."

Dumbledore, Harry thought, just in time for the show.

"Alert me if he comes in this direction,"

"Yesss, massster," The snake hissed and left.

Harry had little time to redecorate. There had to be no trace of his younger self. He cleaned up rather quickly and removed all evidence of Harry Potter in the house. As bad luck would have it, Dumbledore did come his way but Harry had the heads up.

Harry took a deep breath and hoped Dumbledore would not try his penetrating gaze. He always suspected Dumbledore used mind reading on him. Sadly Harry was not ready for it but hopefully his new look will play the role of a buffer.

Harry took a small cane where he concealed his wand (much like Lucius Malfoy), opened the door and walked out. He wobbled a bit so to create the perfect decrepit old man. He did not walk even five minutes when Dumbledore appeared.

* * *

"Excuse me good sir," Dumbledore said while taking his hat off.

Harry had to admit Dumbledore would rarely change. He still wore his purple robes and cloak that swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Harry replied in slightly shrilled and annoyed voice.

"My apologies, good sir, I was…"

"What do you have to apologize for?" Harry interrupted him using the same voice.

"Ah, nothing, I just wonder if you could help me with something."

"Whelp you something?"

"No, help me with something,"

"Ah, help," Harry replied barely containing his smile. So far so good, he thought. "Help, you can get in the office of the camp. Are you hurt?"

"No," Dumbledore replied slightly raising his voice. He apparently got the idea that the old man's hearing was not good. "I look for a young man."

"There are places for that." Harry replied.

Dumbledore sighed and raised his hands defensively. He rummaged in his pockets and took out a small picture. Harry held his breath. It was one of his. He though hoped Dumbledore did not bring a wizard picture. Wizard pictures unlike muggle ones moved.

"I look for this boy. I was told he is here."

"Wait until I put my glasses." Harry replied and took out his other pair of glasses. He approached Dumbledore and the picture and took a peek. It was his alright but hopefully it did not move. He figured the Dursleys gave it to him. "Yes, yes, I have seen this one."

"Is he here?"

"No," Harry shook head. "A nicely dressed gentleman took him away early this morning. I saw it as I was in the woods collecting mushrooms."

"How did he look?"

"I said he was nicely dressed."

"Could you describe a bit more?"

"Oh," Harry scratched his head. "He had white hair it seemed to glisten on the sunlight. He wore something like your poncho." And Harry pointed repeatedly at Dumbledore's cloak. "He had a long cane with dragon or something atop."

"Did the boy look alright to you?"

"Now that you mention it," Harry scratched his head again. "His looks seemed a bit vacant but then again boys at this age are almost all the time in the clouds. It is difficult to say."

"Did you see in which direction?"

"They walked down the road and then there is turn and I lost them from sight." Harry replied.

"Oh," Dumbledore had a grim expression on his face.

"Is the young man your grandson?"

"No," Dumbledore shook head. "He is a student."

"Ah, odd,"

"In what way?"

"Do all teachers look for their students?"

"He is a special case."

"The boy seemed alright up there. You suggest he isn't?"

"No, he is perfectly fine up there." Dumbledore said quickly sensing the direction of the question. "Thank you very much for your time," Dumbledore bid goodbye and turned around followed by Harry's victorious smile.

"You are very welcomed, young man." Harry said after him. He satisfied his look fooled Dumbledore completely. He did not use his usual penetrating gaze. Sadly Dumbledore seemed to have remembered something and turned around.

"Um, one more thing," Dumbledore said. "Could you tell me where this young man slept?"

"I think," Harry's mind worked fast. "He was in there." And he pointed at the shed with the damaged roof.

Dumbledore examined the place. It was dim and dirty. Something told him Harry did not sleep there. He found something odd in the man before him but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Seeing Dumbledore's mistrust Harry quickly changed strategy. He moved in closer to the place Dumbledore stood. He bent down to have a better look. "Oh, my old eyes deceive me in this age. I imagine you feel the same."

"Sometimes," Dumbledore replied.

"This place and its houses look-alike. Ha, he was definitely not here. Where was he? Ha. I have to remember." Harry played his part well so Dumbledore's suspicions alleviated. He scratched his head again simulating complex thought process. "Does the young man have a name?"

"Yes, Harry Potter,"

"Patty Hopper? Patty Hopper, I do not think I remember this name."

"No, HARRY POTTER,"

"There is no need to shout. I'm not deaf." Harry exclaimed simulating offense.

"My apologies," Dumbledore promptly apologized.

"Potter? Ha…Potter, Potter…, ha weird." Harry said slowly pronouncing the name. "Hm, I do not think there is a boy with this name here."

"But you said the boy in the picture was here?"

"Yes, but not with this name," Harry replied. "Are you sure his name is thus?"

"What did the others call him?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"I think, I think, wait I will remember." Harry said. His mind frantically looked for another name. Sadly he used his new-found name with the other children and this presented an unforeseen problem. "He had a name – Jeepers, I think, or maybe just the kids made it up. They were afraid of him and avoided him, very sad. Yes, I think you called it a nickname, yes, Jeepers or something."

Dumbledore now displayed all signs of panic and then there was cold fury that Harry imagined the headmaster directed at the Dursleys. He felt a smidge of guilt but it soon passed and he returned his focus on the relentless Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned briskly in direction of the camp's office. Harry heard a snake nearby and heard its message. The snakes served their new master well. They had heard everything and readied a house.

"Exquise me, noble sir," Harry said after the headmaster.

The headmaster turned.

"I remember now. I shall take you to it."

"It?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"The house of the young man in the picture, didn't you say you wanted to see it?"

"Ah, yes, of course, lead the way." Dumbledore said and followed him.

Harry hoped the snakes did a great job in converting his house and as it turned out they had.

"Here it is but it seems locked. I shall have to go and get the key."

"No need, I think the door is open." Dumbledore said. Harry noticed he waved his hand and the door magically opened. Tricky old man, he thought.

Dumbledore entered and nodded. He found the house acceptable. He though half expected something wrong but he did not find anything. Still the house displayed all signs of struggle, minimal but struggle nevertheless. Apparently Harry did not go willingly.

He remembered the old man's description of Harry's vacant expression. He figured someone put him under the Imperius curse. His fury climbed again. Glistening hair, he knew of one wizard with such – Malfoy. But how has Lucius found the boy and why now?

Dumbledore reasoned it was because for the first time Harry was not in his house on Privet Drive. He was away from his protection. Still something did not add up. He walked out of the house and headed for the camp's office.

There he found Miss Canworth. She gave him mostly the same description as the old man before that. Dumbledore found this very disturbing. On the other hand, Miss Canworth did say that Harry was an exemplary boy. The others did fear him but mostly because he was on her good side.

Dumbledore also noticed she had somewhat vacant expression and his worst fears came to pass. He recognized the effects of the memory charm. Whoever came here used it on her. So, someone did take Harry. He had to make haste for the Ministry for Magic. He needed their help to find Harry. He though remembered that the trace only detects if the boy uses magic.

He thanked Miss Canworth for her help and left the office. He noticed the old man walking slowly up the way to the forest. He considered for a moment what to do and then caught up with him. He needed more information. He needed to know everything he had seen.

* * *

The old man (Harry) complied and answered all questions. Dumbledore stayed pensive for many minutes. There was much in the story that did not fit what the Dursleys told him. It was possible the old man was also under the influence of the memory charm and all the information he got from him was useless. This bore much concern.

"Thank you again," Dumbledore said. "Have a lovely day,"

"My pleasure,"

Dumbledore left. He reached the front gate and saw the guard. Surprisingly he knew him. He was a squib. Squibs were those unfortunate people born with no magic. He introduced himself and asked about the boy.

The answers he received were not coherent and with great sadness he recognized the prolonged effects of the Imperius curse. This distressed him much. All evidence pointed at Harry being abducted. He felt sorry for the man and tried to undo the curse. He did not succeed and this concerned him even more. Strangely he felt resistance. But such resistance suggested that his curse maker was around.

His thoughts dwelled in direction of the old man but oddly enough the old man was himself under the effects of the memory charm so Dumbledore dismissed him as a suspect. Camp Swamp, he looked up at the sign. Something about it ringed familiarity. He definitely needed to visit the Ministry for Magic. He would have the magic curse breakers come and undo the damage done to these people.

Still the question that distressed him much was – where is Harry Potter and who took him? His thoughts dwelled in the direction of Lucius Malfoy but he doubted it. Of course it could be worse. It could be Voldemort. And again he had his doubts. If the Dark Lord was up and about they would know it. Subtlety was not in Voldemort's style.

It was even odder. He did check the records of the camp and the name of Harry Potter was not there. There were many names but neither ringed a bell. He had later to review his memory of this visit to see if he missed something on the spot. He sighed and left the camp and when he was out of sight he disapparated.

His nagging feeling of being observed was also well placed. Near where he disappeared a snake moved between the grass blades and headed to the camp. His master succeeded in surviving this day but it was far from over. This snake was unlike the others though. There was more to the world than these wizards knew. Still the new Harry Potter was someone worth protecting. The snake hissed satisfied and slithered away…

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
